Marge vs the Mafia
by fordcortina
Summary: Marge gets kidnapped by the Mafia after they found her snooping around
1. Chapter One

First of all I would like to clarify that this is not erotic literature, I prefer the term "sexy story"

(ps this is my first original piece and story so be nice, and comment)

Marge Simpson was enjoying her casual stroll through the lesser known parts of was a calm summer evening and the sun was ready to set. Marge decided she should be getting back home to her three kids.

Only problem was that she was hopelessly lost, you see she didn't get out much and the one time she did Marge found herself in a place called Little Italy.

"Hmmmm" she groaned. Even after desperately tying no-one was willing to help out the poor residents of little Italy only spoke what you called fractured English which is american/Italian and they were also rude people like Americans/Italians.

After a while Marge spied a young brownie girl in Standard little uniform dragging a cart full of food. "Hey wait a minute I know that girl,she goes around or neighbourhood and sells those cookies that Maggie loves, I should go ask her how to get back home"

But after getting closer Marge Simpson noticed that there were a lot more brownie girls that she was expecting expecting,following behind cautiously, she followed the brownie girls through a series of dark alleys to a massive abandoned factory,it had a sign:

Rat milk and illegal firework factory

Outside were two parked vans, the first was a suspicious looking plain white van and next to it was a even more suspicious ice cream van.  
A man in a suit was leaning on the white van counting through large swathes of cash when an army off brownie girls walked over to him and handed over more cash before they all disappeared into the factory.

Marge who was very very confused at this point stood there half hidden behind a old telephone box,trying to make sense of what happened.

"Well Marge you managed to find a mystery, hmmm I could find out what on earth is going on here, or get back to my home" before deciding that she wasn't going to investigate (after all Marge isn't some sort of detective) and that she would find her family.

She sniggered to herself quietly before turning around to leave,  
a pair of arms swung round her waist and wrapped around her waist immobilizing Marge. Before the unsuspecting girl could do anything  
A voice behind her shouted "Hey we got a witness ova here!" Marge was now struggling against his grip tying to get loose but the man was too strong and he kept her slender arms locked securely by her waists.

In the meantime two more men came running towards the helpless woman both wearing suits and sporting loaded guns by their sides. "Well no-kiddin Louie, looks like we got ourselves a bit of a prahblem" said one of the guys. He was wearing all black apart from his purple tie, his hair was slicked back giving him a menacing look. Meanwhile the other man took out and lit a cigarette "she aint sayin notin` you got that loue" this man was dressed in 1970 business attire with a striped shirt brown suit jacket and a bold haircut.

Now Marge who was still struggling desperately cried out without thinking "who are you people let me go I have a very hungry homer to feed you need to let mee MMMMNNNMNN"  
A large hand gagged Marge's moving lips rudely cutting off her sentence. She shut up immediately.

"OH GOD NOW WHAT WE DO?!" came from the man clutching Marge's mouth tightly "we cant let her escape, this broad will squeal on our little operation here and we will get closed down, boss aint going to like that"

She screamed as loud as she was able, but only managed a loud "HMMMMMM mmmmmph" a soud that was very satisfying for her captors. He clutched her even tighter.

Marge was unable to move her upper body, and kicked about violently and trusted her hips  
but kept a eye contact with hersurrounding men. She was properly scared now, will she ever get home now? were they going to kill her?  
was homer going to stick to his diet?

The man with the slicked hair stepped forward producing a roll of leather rope and an open burlap sack "we take her to the boss, he knows what to do"

"Oh god" thought Marge knowing what was going to happen to her...


	2. Chapter Two

Marge was released from her captors grip and immediately fell on all fours. Then another arm wrapped around her belly and pulled her up on her legs, she tried to make a run for it But before she could one of the mobsters dumped the burlap sack over her head. They grabbed the rim and ran it down to her feet before hoisting her legs up once again knocking her over.

Marge was now on the ground slightly concussed while the mobster took the leather rope and tied the end shut tightly impeding any chance of escape.

"Quick lets get her inside before anyone sees her" she heard one of them say. One of the guys then rolled her over before roughly picking the girl up and carrying her over his broad shoulders. One hand gripped Marge's legs while the other hand was gently placed over her ass.

Meanwhile the girl was still recovering from her fall, she had no idea where she was or what was about your take place.

The goons opened up the Ice Cream truck and carried Marge inside. "Lets go find the Boss" one of them said. Promptly the engine started up and the abduction was in effect.

Back in her bag Marge was starting to realize what was happening, they were kidnapping her. Marge was being kidnapped. She tried to scream but could only manage a subtle moan.  
After a few deep breaths she took in her surroundings, the sack basically. She couldn't see out of it very much however it did let some light in. The sack itself was heavily padded so it felt strangely comfortable on her skin and face.

They had left her lying on the floor, while they sat atop in the back of the ice cream truck mumbling to themselves about brownies.

Marge struggled and rolled around on the floor trying to get out of the bag.  
She flailed her arms and legs, and with her waist she thrashed about trying desperately to escape. There were limbs poking out of the sack in all directions while her hips thrusted up and down in rhythm and she groaned accordingly. It was very distracting.

"Stop squirming bitch you're disturbing our driver!" one of them ordered. Marge infuriated with what she heard threshed about even more and screamed. the another guy grabbed the bag and forced Marge's rear down on his lap "Not obeying to orders eh" he said as he unravelled his leather rope and tied it around the moving sack where her arms were. "Nuggghhhh" cried Marge unable to move her arms about. The rope was brutally effective. With the bagged girl still squirming around in his lap another piece of rope hugged her knees and another around the ankles almost restricting the poor girl completely.

Marge abruptly stopped fighting now that she was immobilized, the thick leather ropes were tightly squeezing her body. she cried out softly. "Let me out of here pleease" "Just let me go I promise not to tell anyone..." Marge hopelessly called out but there's no way that was going to happen. Instead the man who had Marge pinned down on his laps clutched her waist and pulled it close to his centre with the other hand he handgagged her mouth, this time hard, muffling her words. She mewed into his hand with a sweet 'mmmphs' as her face shook side to side trying to free herself from his grips. His hands squeezed her cheeks and lips. To put an end to the movement he used two fingers and squeezed her nose shut blocking her airway.

Marge squirmed even harder now flexing her hips back and forth along his lap. It felt amazing. As a result her moaning fell short and the squirming stopped. Marge couldn't breath through the gag she had her eyes shut tightly and her chest perked out into the sack. The man released her at the last minute before she would fall unconscious. Her limp body dropped to the floor. The struggling was over.

The man who put Marge away proudly announced "that will get her out of our hair for a while" "anybody want a cornetto?"

The leather ropes were still tied around her body, her voluptuous curves were outlined all over the bag. Her twitching legs and curved knees as well as her bending over rear and her prominent chest. just laying on the floor barely concious.

The kidnap victim was sure that her time couldn't get any worse... She was away from her family who would be starting to worry, instead she was picked up Against their will by a group of unknown mobsters, dumped into a sack, tied up and put in a claustrophobic compartment.

After a exhausting 45 minute wait they had finally arrived.

Two of the men jumped out of the ice cream van giving arm gestures and munching lollies while the remaining guy fetched his captive.

He opened the box and picked up Marge in a princess carry where her limp torso and knees rested on the his arms, before adjusting to the tried and tested over the shoulder. His arm holding her legs in place while the other hand gave her hanging ass a little pat. Then they all went inside.

It was definitely dark now that the sun had set. They had driven to the Main Mafia household owned by the notorious 'Fat Tony.'  
It was located in a secluded part of town and was kept very secure 24-7. The household itself was a grand mansion dating back to the late 18th century.

Inside of the mansion three men carried a jiggling sack down into a massive wine celler. One of them dragged a simple wooden chair to the centre of the room and Marge Simpson, still bagged up, was forced on the chair.

There wasn't enough light for Marge to make out where she was. But but now she was tired exhausted and didnt have any energy left to struggle. The large sack simply slumped forwards on the chair.

A fourth Man had entered the room. The owner of the household, Fat Tony D`Amico. He ordered that the sack be removed and so soon the thick leather ropes were stripped off and Marge managed to pull the sack of from under her feet.

Her chest rose and fell heavily as she took a deep breath off fresh air.

Even though the room was dark it still managed to blind poor Marge, she covered her eyes with her arm and winced. It was then that Fat Tony appeared. He wore an all black suit and had a angry grin on his face.

"You see because of your no good shenanegans, you created a little prahblem for my boys" Fat Tony explained in his intimidating voice

Marge lowered her arm and clutched it nervously. A tear began unfold in her eye.

"Unfortunatly for you, we cannot just let a witness run loose, it could harm our- operation" The mobsters pulled out and lit their cigarettes. They weren't fond of what would happen next.

"Look at me" Fat Tony ordered. The girl obediantly raised her head. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she met with Fat Tony`s gaze.

"I have no choice but your deal with the problem..." he pulled out his loaded gun and gently ran the nozzle down the side of her face and her neck.

Marge cried out utterly terrified.

The nozzle of the gun was slowly but forcefully inserted into her mouth, with the barrel now resting on her bottom lip.

She felt the cold metal on her soft lips, and cried. "nnh please" tears were trickling down her face. "Dhnt do this to me" the barrel bobbed up and down as she spoke.

"Im afraid you have Left me little choice" Came Fat Tony's cold reply. His three henchmen felt a bit of pity on Marge.

She was looking as helpless as ever and her face was still held up facing Tony "Im a good pehrson" the gun made it hard for her to speak "i go to chhrch every week Hmmmnph" she briefly wrapped her moist lips around the nozzle which gagged her. Marge was too embarrassed to look up now. She gagged on the gun once again before spluttering.

She pleaded again "Phlees dont hurt me I have 3 little kids"

Suddenly Fat Tony retracted the weapon from inside her mouth and gasped. The mobsters were shocked by what just happened. Now it was their turn as Tony faced them "You Didnt Tell Me Shes A Damn Mother!"

He was clearly infuriated, he grabbed the one with the curly hair. "I'm sorry boss we forgot to ask" "HE forgot to ask" added the other mobster Ponting at him.

Fat Tony put the man down and dook a deep dissapointed breath. Lit a cigar and said "back when I was a young boy MaMa always told me that family is very important, a man who doesent respect familiy is no man at all" she briefly looked down at his captive. She had nearly fainted. "You see boys why we can't kill her now" Tony Sighed

With her last bit of energy the girl pleaded "are you going to let me go?"

Tony turned around and chuckled " haha im afraid not."

He puffed the cigar and started to walk away


End file.
